robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Self-righting mechanism
Is it possible to find a picture that demonstrates a slighty better example of self-righting then the one of Lightning as it is already on all it's wheels in photo? Maybe a mid-air shot? Zutroy1 :The one of Firestorm or X-Terminator would be better, but I'm really trying to get a moving shot of Cassius doing it for the first time. Does anyone know how to use RealPlayer to take clips as moving GIF files from videos? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Kat 3 in Iron Maidens I recently watched Kat 3 flailing around in the Iron Maidens, finally succeeding in self-righting. Do we count this as a success or a failure and success? Should we have all eventual self-righters under the successful section with a note saying that they failed several times first? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) New format This is clearly an impossible task. Perhaps someone can help me come up with an alternate format? Notable srimechs, etc? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I sugest that we list the robots with srimechs and the very notable uses. I think they would be: *Cassius in pinball *Cassius against Roadblock *Chaos against Mace *First axe used *First dedicated thing used 'Helloher (talk) 15:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Anybody? Helloher (talk) 19:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't do that, it annoys me immensely. I'm not sure, give it time, its not a huge rush. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry. 'Helloher (talk) 09:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Rollcage I think rollcages are common enough to warrant their own section; off the top of my head I can name Rampage 2, Spikasaurus, the Series 5 edition of Clawed Hopper. Body shape should be reserved for U-bar robots and domed robots. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I could think of more or less the exact same number of robots to fit the other "Seperate Mechanisms" catergories (for example, Razer, Ming 3 and Chompalot all have wings), which is ultimately way I grouped them together. Three robots simply does not warrant "common", especially in comparison to weapon srimechs. :What we COULD do is bullet point some of these Srimechs in the Seperate Mechanisms section. CBFan (talk) 12:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sabre Tooth had onr in Series 5, Mighty Mouse and Major Tom at some point too. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Pussycat; inverters I believe that Pussycat warrants a mention in here; although it's technically part of the "body shape prevents being immobilised" category, it's different enough in the execution of this that it probably counts as another method. If anything I'd say it's closer to a thwackbot, in that it usually bounces back to its wheels. Psychosprout also had a pretty unique... well... not srimech, but immobilisation prevention method. Second, and related, invertible robots; I can't find an existing page for them on the wikia. If they lack that, this is probably the next-best page for the technique to be discussed. Sordyne 02:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Really could use something... This page hasn't been touched in ages, and if I'm completely honest, it's hardly even half done. I think we need to figure out a way of sorting this out. I think a table for the other two sections would be beneficial, but at the same time I'm not sure how best to sort out the "seperate" mechanisms. CrashBash(talk) 21:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, as most robots had srimechs in the last few series the tables would be huge. I don't mind having all the robots listed, but can anybody really be bothered to add them all? Christophee (talk) 23:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I think listing ALL the robots with those sorts of srimechs would be impractical. Probably, and certainly in the case of the "Seperate Mechanisms" section, picking out some of the most notable ones would probably be better. CrashBash(talk) 07:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say that rollcages and body shapes are indistinguishable; they're not that much different from each other. Functionally, Spikasaurus is no different from The Morgue. And then a separate section for powered srimechs, which encompasses any weapon that is designed to self right the robot, but has nil in terms of offensive power. How does that sound? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd disagree on that, actually. Functionally, Spikasaurus is no different from The Morgue, but functionally, surely Hypno-Disc's is no different to Razer's...at the end of the day, it is still a srimech. Granted, yes, they are very similar, but there are enough differences to warrant them seperately. And don't forget, Spikasaurus went into the pinball without its srimech. Could The Morgue remove its srimech? CrashBash(talk) 16:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Morgue couldn't remove its srimech as it was part of the body. Spikasaurus' srimech was just a roll bar. Make of that what you will.--'' STORM II '' 17:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Exactly. That's my understanding and personal opinion on the differences. CrashBash(talk) 18:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Storm2, it was a rhetorical question, as in it's not meant to be answered. But anyways, yeah, I can see your point. If you are confident that you can put in a few sentences explaining and justifying the differences then I trust your judgement. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) G.B.H. 2 Shouldn't G.B.H. 2 be somewhere in here? Datovidny (talk) 16:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, thanks Madlooney6. Datovidny (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot wings? I don't agree with this. Yes they were styled to look like wings, but by definition, they seem to fall under the lid category like Panic Attack. Also, where were the arms on Eric? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Eric's arms was by the front where it goes narrows to a point. I didn't know what to put for chompalot's wings. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Lifting Scoops Now that we have seen Behemoth and Shockwave using their scoops to self-right in the 2016 series, should we add lifting scoops to the 'Weapons' table? VulcansHowl (talk) 08:01, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Shockwave was invertible though. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:26, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Fair point about Shockwave, Jimlaad. But does Barbaric Response's body flipper count too, since it's been classified as a scoop and included on the Lifting Scoops page? VulcansHowl (talk) 09:56, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bump this topic, but does anyone else think that Lifting Scoops should still be added to the 'Weapons' table? I will consider Behemoth's 2016 version as the first example, as its scoop was able to lift it back onto its wheels without using the side arms. VulcansHowl (talk) 10:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I've got no problem with it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:04, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Flywheel Self Righting The flywheel doesn't need to be already be spinning to self right, most of them of the disc sort are able to spinup with the weapon in contact with the floor. It also doesn't have to be at the back of the robot, only that the disc contacts the floor when upsidedown. TeamShakey (talk) 10:36, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :I should add this is a very common self righting method in lower weight classes with most spinners using it to right themselves TeamShakey (talk) 10:37, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the information, but I still think the fact that the robot has to be the right size is a valid point. If the robot's body is too long, then realistically it is going to struggle with self-righting. CrashBash (talk) 10:39, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::It's simply a matter of power and engagement with the floor. If needed you just ram a wall while upside down (if invertible) to really get it over.TeamShakey (talk) 10:42, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Look up DB10, the disc certainly is not at the back of the robot - yet it still manages to self right. Garfie489 14:45, March 6, 2017 Vulture Now that we have seen that Vulture can self-right using its overhead spinner, how should we classify its weapon in this page? It wouldn't make sense to solely mention the bar spinner itself, as it is too small and evidently doesn't have enough power to do an Aftershock, or to classify the arm as a separate mechanism, as it has consistently been considered an integral part of the robot's main weapon. Therefore, I am considering giving Vulture's weapon its own entry in the Weapons table as we have done with Bucky's jaw. What do others think about this? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:50, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's just an overhead weapon. It acts and self-rights in largely the same way as Terrorhurtz, so we don't need to keep expanding many new slight variants of weapons. Technically I'd say even Bucky should go in that category too. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:17, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with Jimlaad. Vulture can self-right if the arm is working but the spinner is not, but not the other way round. It's the same as Big Nipper with its disc.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:21, November 6, 2017 (UTC)